MALHERIDO DE CORAZÓN
by Marii Maro
Summary: Una situación de vida o muerte aterra al corazón de Kanade Mino, sólo logrando confirmar con tal evento lo profundo que se clavó Yuu Yanase en él.


_**Declamo que** si Yuu Yanase y Kanade Mino tuvieran un capítulo en el manga de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, significaría que compré los derechos de autor, pero como las cosas no son así... pues SH sigue siendo de Nakamura-sensei u.u_

_A/N: Este fic... lo tengo escrito creo que desde "Lo Que Mi Corazón Nunca Confesará", hasta tengo el borrador en uno de los cuadernos de mis ramos en la u porque... se me prendió la ampolleta en medio de clases. Pero la idea la tenía incluso de antes, desde un día que mi hermano me hizo ver Mirai Nikki._

_Bueno, recién ahora la publico ya que recién hace unos cinco minutos se me ocurrió el título y el resumen, por eso es TAN malo. Pero a pesar de ello quiero agradecer a quien lea este fic y le aseguro que no se arrepentirá, incluso, espero que lloren o se emocionen mientras lo lean tanto como yo mientras lo escribía._

_Con eso dicho, las dejo leer..._

* * *

**Malherido de Corazón.**

* * *

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida hasta el día en el cual casi pierdo a lo que más amo de este mundo, el día en el cual casi desaparece por siempre. _Mi hermoso clavito_. Casi pierdo a mi querido, único y adorado _clavito_, la única persona por la cual soy capaz de enloquecer si algo le pasara. Y casi lo hago, de verdad. Ese día tuve tanto miedo de perderlo que casi perdí la cabeza y mi cordura en tan sólo un instante.

_Mi clavito_, el amor de mi vida. Por más ridículo que le suene a algunos. Sí, él es el amor de mi vida. Cuando lo conocí sentí algo extraño. Primero pensé que era su trabajo el que me atraía, después de todo, dentro de cada proyecto que se involucraba siempre, pero_ siempre_, el resultado era positivo, sus páginas nunca nos hicieron arrepentir de entregar el trabajo a última hora, nunca nos trajo problemas o fallas que tuviéramos que arreglar para una segunda o tercera edición. Pero luego eso no fue suficiente, había algo más y sus ojos son de un color tan extraño que llegué a pensar que eran ellos los que me atraían. Con el tiempo fui descartando, decía que era su sonrisa, luego su cuerpo. Pero todavía no era suficiente. Me acerqué y me dije que era definitivamente su personalidad, me hice su amigo… pero al poco tiempo de ello me di cuenta que no había nada físico en él que me atrajera (bueno, al menos no de esa manera en un principio, porque de la otra, ¡wow, que adoro su cuerpo! Me provoca sin darse cuenta) y tampoco era nada tan circunstancial como su personalidad que cambiaba según los presentes. _Al final era su corazón el que me atraía a él_.

Una rabia inmensa me provoca el simple hecho de recordar lo involucrado que estaba con su mejor amigo. Honestamente nunca lo entendí, ¿cómo te puedes enamorar de tu mejor amigo? Es tu _mejor amigo_ por algo, y para colmo uno distraído, uno que no sabe organizar su trabajo y sólo puede complicar el de los demás. Pero bueno, ese era su caso, el caso de Yuu Yanase, no el mío. El mío era éste, el de anhelar un corazón con un solo destinatario, pero sin dirección, perdido en la oficina de correos. Jajá, que chiste más malo. Lo que digo para calmarme, el solo hecho de recordarlo me altera bastante. Menos mal que nuestro caso ha cambiado y ahora su corazón es mío.

Tuve que armarme de una paciencia que _nunca_ esperé tener, soportar sus momentos tercos, sus berrinches contra Hatori y su estúpida obsesión con Yoshikawa-sensei. Me hice su compañero de trabajo, su amigo, _¡su confidente incluso!_, hasta que logré que me viera como su amante.

Cuando logré que se entregara a mí empecé a vivir una vida de ensueño. Pensé que la vida en pareja nunca sería tan gratificante como uno soñaba, ni la de mis padres lo fue, se separaron cuando yo era muy pequeño, pero desde que empecé a salir con él, cuando nos mudamos juntos, mi vida cobró un sentido, formó un refugio entre sus brazos y un nidito en su corazón sólo para mí. Se clavó tan hondo en mi corazón que tuve que decírselo, _que él era el clavo de mi vida_. ¿Había dicho que era _el amor de mi vida_, acaso? Pues no, me equivoqué y corrijo. _Él es el clavito de mi vida_. Él me transformó en todo un masoquista. Tal como duele un clavo perforando, casi me mató del dolor por su personalidad. La sensación de su cuerpo bajo el mío, el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y la coordinación de nuestros movimientos me llevan siempre a un clímax tan intenso que me asfixia hasta la muerte, para luego revivirme con sus brazos alrededor mío y su aliento contra mis labios mientras me declara su amor. Y casi lo pierdo. _¡Casi pierdo a mi dulce y hermoso clavito!_

¡Tan bueno y tan erótico que es! Aún me cuesta creerle que yo haya sido el primero. ¡Es imposible que sea tan naturalmente provocador! Aún me pregunto. ¿Y si me mintió y yo no soy el primero…? Quizás cuántos estuvieron antes de mí y yo ni enterado estoy. No es por ser desconfiado, en serio, pero… ¿Me habrá dicho la verdad? ¡Ah!, ¡no!, ¡esperen! Mejor tomo aire y cambio el tema antes de que me olvide de lo que quería contar. Además puede que termine preguntándole, _nuevamente_, y él se enoje conmigo, _nuevamente_, por "no confiar en él", como siempre me dice.

Desafortunadamente, a pesar de que lo amo tanto, tiendo a discutir mucho con _mi clavito_, ¡pero no lo puedo evitar! ¡Cómo esperan que me crea que nadie haya intentado conquistarlo con esa cara que tiene! Se enoja conmigo cada que le recuerdo la cara de uke que tiene, cuando le pregunto con quién está hablando, si se juntó con Yoshikawa-sensei o con Ijuuin-sensei (ese hombre es demasiado coqueto como para que le confíe a_ mi hermoso clavito_… o cualquier otro mangaka, sea conocido/a mío o no).

Ah, por si les quedó la duda, se los aclaro: soy un celoso empedernido masoquista. Ya no me molesto en negarlo porque sé que es verdad. Yuu dice que no entiende porqué soy así si nunca me ha dado motivos para desconfiar, y yo sólo puedo explicarle qué tan importante es para mí y lo profundo que se clavó en mi corazón. Jajá, con eso siempre le gano. Siempre que le recuerdo el por qué él es el clavito de mi vida logro provocar un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tan hermoso que se ve.

Y… volviendo al tema, por cierto. No quiero terminar aburriéndolos con mi relato de hombre enamorado que si quisiera podría escribir todo un libro sobre él y cuanto lo amo.

El día en el cual casi pierdo a mi clavito estábamos los dos juntos, saliendo de un restaurante donde celebramos nuestro tercer año viviendo juntos. El plan era volver a nuestro departamento y devorarnos toda la noche hasta que una mujer se nos cruzó en el camino.

La señora gritaba por ayuda, saliendo de un camino obscuro, mientras se aferraba a mi Yuu con la expresión aterrada.

—¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! –Gritó en nuestras caras– ¡Asaltaron a mi amiga e hirieron! ¡Ayúdennos, por favor!

—¡Tranquilícese, señora! ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó mi muy valiente amor.

—¡Nos asaltaron! Por favor, tiene que ayudarnos, la hirieron…

Yuu intentó sostenerla, calmarla y hasta preguntó dónde estaba herida "su amiga".

—Oye, Yuu, espera un momento –lo tomé del brazo, alejándolo del agarre de esa mujer, algo no olía bien–. Quedémonos aquí y llamemos a los oficiales.

—¿Pero qué dices, Kanade? Nos están pidiendo ayuda porque hay alguien herido, hay que hacer algo y de inmediato.

—Por eso te digo, llamemos a los oficiales y los dejamos para que hagan su trabajo.

—Pero van a tardar, es mejor ayudarlas ahora, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer mientras esperamos a los oficiales.

—No, Yuu, no quiero…

—No tienes remedio, estás demasiado caliente para usar la cabeza –suspiró negando con la cabeza-. Yo voy a ir, te guste o no. Tú puedes quedarte o simplemente irte, no me importa.

Con esas palabras se volvió a dirigir a la mujer, pidiendo lo llevara mientras le contaba los detalles.

Sin discutir más, me fui detrás de ellos escuchando atento a todo lo que nos contaban. Algo en esa mujer no me gustaba y me hacía desconfiar, pero una vez que llegamos a un callejón y vi a otra mujer en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente, saqué mi teléfono para llamar a los oficiales (no sé por qué no lo hice antes honestamente, tal vez sí estaba muy caliente para usar la cabeza) mientras la tomaba de los hombros para ver qué tenía. De la nada, unos tipos se pararon delante de mí. Ya no recuerdo exactamente qué decían o cómo eran, pero estoy seguro que hablaban de lo útil que era el muñeco inflable que ahora estaba entre mis brazos.

Cuando levanté la cabeza me encontré con un pie encima. No fue difícil darme cuenta de lo que sucedía: nos habían llevado a una trampa. De reojo recuerdo que vi a Yuu siendo interceptado por otros tipos, pero no alcancé a hacer nada por él. Me enfrenté a los que estaban delante de mí como pude, de cualquier forma e intenté marcar el número de la policía. Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo que poner ese número en los de marcada rápida.

Pero al final todo fue en vano, estaba en desventaja contra ellos y, de un momento para otro, con sólo una mano hábil. Terminé en el suelo, mientras estos tipos me pateaban, rompieron mi teléfono de un pisotón sin importarles que mi mano aún lo sostuviera y me robaron la billetera. No me hicieron más supongo porque eso era lo único con lo que cargaba, aparte de las llaves del departamento que me tiraron a la cara.

Durante ese lapsus de tiempo, desde que nos interceptaron hasta que se fueron, no supe más de Yuu, sólo que estaba en la misma situación que yo, acorralado por esos malditos.

Intentando reincorporarme, me puse de rodillas y miré mi teléfono confirmando lo que mi mano sintió. Estaba rota la pantalla y no parecía que volviera a prender. Maldije mientras escupía la sangre que se acumuló en mi boca, de verdad que estaba deseando que a esos tipos le tocara la peor de las suertes pronto, sobre todo a esa mujer que nos arrastró, que convenció a mi _clavito_ para que la fuera a ayudar. Ya entiendo cómo es que la gente buena se vuelve egoísta.

Y hablando de mi pareja, a lo lejos lo escuché toser, a pesar de tenerlo a sólo unos pocos metros de distancia no sabía dónde ni cómo estaba. Al voltearme hacia él vi cómo se abrazaba a sí mismo para segundos después caer de rodillas y lo escuché, de una forma mil veces más nítida que su tos, soltar un gruñido de dolor que se sintió venir desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Como pude, me paré y llegué a su lado. Sí, me dolía el cuerpo, pero necesitaba saber cómo estaba Yuu. En un patético trote recorrí un insignificante tramo que se sintió como varios kilómetros, hasta llegar a él, tomándolo por los hombros.

—¿Yuu? ¡Yuu! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te hicieron algo?

Con una mueca de dolor levantó la cabeza, me miró a los ojos por unos segundos reconociéndome y luego la bajó. Movió su temblorosa mano un poco mostrándome su costado izquierdo.

¿Cómo no lo noté antes? Su mano estaba bañada por un intenso líquido rojizo, por su sangre. Volvió a mirarme y buscó algo en mis ojos… Tal vez era un grito de auxilio, una plegaria, un consuelo o tal vez sólo quería algo que lo tranquilizara. No sé, simplemente no sé. Mis labios, tan acostumbrados a sonreír, sobre todo desde que empezamos nuestra relación, ahora se quebraban en una mueca temblorosa por el miedo y la impresión, y aun así intenté decirle algo, lo que sea, lo primero que se me viniera a la mente, pero nada coherente llegaba. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos, tomó un poco de aire para poder hablar.

—Lo siento… -murmuró suavemente- fui demasiado descuidado. No debí… Ah, mierda… me duele… no debí escuchar a esa mujer…

—Hay… ¡Hay que llamar por una ambulancia! –exclamé al verlo doblarse con esa terrible expresión de dolor. Metí las manos a los bolsillos, desesperado, hasta que recordé que, a sólo unos pocos metros de distancia de donde estaba con Yuu, estaba mi teléfono roto- ¡Yuu, tu teléfono!

—Ya no lo tengo… me lo robaron cuando me apuñalaron… junto a mi billetera…

—A-Alguien… ¡Debe de haber alguien por aquí cerca! –Tartamudeé desesperado, levanté la cabeza observando nuestro entorno, pero apenas podía ver en ese callejón una puerta de servicio que habría desde adentro- ¡Vuelvo de inmediato!

Presuroso y torpe, me levanté y giré para salir del callejón, pero Yuu me detuvo sujetándome por la muñeca con un desespero perceptible al simple contacto.

—No te vayas… -pidió con la voz aterrada.

Me dolió escucharlo así, pero tenía que hacerme el fuerte, tenía que encontrar ayuda; pero al voltearme hacia él pude ver su mirada cristalina, sus bellos ojos de un color castaño con tendencia a verse cobrizos, bañados de un profundo temor.

_Sus bellos ojos.  
Su rostro.  
Mi Yuu.  
Mi amor._

Sí, creo que fue en ese momento en el que empecé a perder la cordura. Su expresión desgarraba a mi enamorado corazón y avergonzaba al hombre que sólo desea proteger lo que más amaba, no, más bien _ama_ en este mundo. Con dolor, con mucho dolor, tomé firmemente la mano con la que me detenía entre las propias, la acaricié y la besé de la manera más conciliadora que podía, rogándole, rogándome que no temiera.

_Necesita calmarse.  
Debe calmarse.  
Yo lo necesito tranquilo.  
Necesito que me mantenga centrado de alguna manera…_

Me tomé unos segundos para pensar mis próximas palabras, aunque el pánico empezara a apoderarse de mí. Maldición, por eso lo necesito bien, _mi clavito _es el único que me puede calmar. Necesito que me mire con su arrogante e insolente seguridad. Esa seguridad con la que me demuestra que él tiene la razón. Esa seguridad con la que me enseña cómo amarlo. La necesito tanto ahora. Una sola mirada, eso es todo lo que pido, una que contenga la seguridad con la que me hace recobrar la compostura…

—Vuelvo en un momento, Yuu. No me alejaré mucho, te lo prometo –no hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que quedarme a su lado-, pero por favor, déjame ir por ayuda.

—Pero… no quiero que me dejes solo, no ahora… -desvió su intensa mirada de mis ojos y la enfocó a su herida; al volver a verme, me dio una mirada impregnada de su inseguridad- Tengo miedo…

La mirada con la que rogaba mi compañía y la mano con la que se aferraba con desesperada fuerza a las mías, quedaron grabadas en mi alma y corazón. A veces, cuando tengo pesadillas, vuelvo a sentirlo, mi cuerpo aún no puede olvidar ese sentimiento tan fuerte y triste que nos ahogaba a ambos ese día.

La herida de su costado no parecía querer cesar en su flujo. Se estaba desangrando frente a mis ojos y yo no encontraba la manera de detenerlo. Mordí mi labio y volví a besar su mano. Estoy seguro que mi cuerpo temblaba tanto como el de él, pero con ese gesto intenté reunir la calma que los dos necesitábamos para encontrar una solución.

—No te voy a dejar solo, _clavito_ _mío_ –pasé una mano por su rostro y le hice cariño mientras lo miraba a los ojos-. Dime, ¿te puedes parar?

Tal vez de manera inconsciente, Yuu se relajó un poco contra mi mano, se apoyó de mí y en ese momento supe que se estaba confiando a mí. Pero no se atrevió a mirarme cuando, después de unos segundos en silencio, negó con unas tristes palabras.

—No siento mis piernas… -su voz se escuchó quebrada volviendo a debilitar la cordura de mí corazón.

_¿Dónde está tu insolente seguridad, clavito?  
La necesito, por favor…  
Aunque sea un poco de ella.  
Con un granito me conformo.  
Pero necesito tu fuerza, Yuu._

—Tranquilo, no temas. Mantén tu mano sobre la herida y haz presión…

Tragándome, sólo Dios sabe cómo, el dolor de mí cuerpo, pasé el brazo de la mano que no me quería soltar por sobre mis hombros y, con mucho cuidado, lo apegué a mi cuerpo: un brazo tomándolo por las piernas y el otro por la espalda. Lo acomodé como pude y de forma que su lado herido, junto a su mano que hacía presión, quedara contra mi cuerpo esperando que de esa manera, entre los dos, frenáramos el flujo de su sangre. En ello gimió del dolor y yo sólo pude disculparme, explicándole que tenía que resistir e intentar detener el sangrado. Él sólo asintió y acomodó rostro en mi cuello, sujetándose como podía a mi polera con la mano que rodeaba mis hombros.

Que irónica es la vida y que impresionante es la fuerza del corazón. Una vez, bien asegurado contra mi cuerpo y entre mis brazos, como se carga a una princesa, me levanté y nos llevé hacia la salida del callejón. Mis piernas me temblaban del dolor y miedo que sentía recorrer todo mi cuerpo y la mano que me habían pisoteado hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por no ceder ante el dolor. Pero, para la calma de mi corazón, después de los primeros e inciertos pasos que di, encontré la fuerza para moverme seguro.

Esos malditos… Esos cobardes que nos enfrentaron en una cantidad desventajosa. Nos hicieron tanto daño, pero agradezco que no hayan logrado inmovilizarme porque de haber sido así, aun no se me ocurre cómo habría llevado a Yuu conmigo, tal vez ni hubiera podido en realidad. Si ya me costaba tanto como estaba… No, no quiero imaginarme qué habría sido de nosotros, qué habría sido de Yuu. Agradezco haber encontrado la fuerza para tomarlo entre mis brazos, mover mis piernas y lograr salir del callejón, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón por ayuda.

No puedo evitar reírme de un pequeño detalle de esa fatal situación. Nunca antes había sido capaz de tomar a Yuu al estilo princesa. Cada que lo intentaba nos caíamos hacia adelante; cuando rodeaba sus caderas, piernas o trasero con mis brazos no tenía problemas, lo podía levantar en el lugar, empujar contra la pared y hasta acomodar sobre mi hombro para seguir con lo que habíamos empezado, pero de esta forma no había caso, nos caíamos y terminábamos siempre igual: Yuu riéndose de mi por ser un "debilucho" y yo discutiéndole. Aunque, claro, eso no es cierto, yo no soy un "debilucho", el problema era que él está muy gordo. Podíamos pasar toda la tarde discutiendo y bromeando por ello. Es una pena que, justamente cuando su vida estaba peligrando de esa manera, pude tenerlo así entre mis brazos. Aun así… estaba agradecido.

_Gracias por darme la fuerza para salvarlo.  
Ya no siento dolor físico, sólo miedo…  
Miedo a perderte…_

Lo saqué del callejón y miré a todos lados. No hay nadie cerca. Había olvidado que este lugar era de oficinas. ¡Pero aun así! ¿Por qué no hay gente?, apenas son pasadas las diez de la noche. Alguien, alguien debería de estar por aquí.

Sabía que no debíamos meternos en esto, sabía que esa mujer no nos traería nada bueno… Pero Yuu seguía sangrando, no puedo detenerme a pensar en cómo tenía la razón y mucho menos rendirme. No podía. Por él seguí con esta fuerza que nunca supe que tenía. Ya tendremos la oportunidad para hablar de cuánta razón tenía, este simplemente no es el momento.

La avenida más concurrida se encontraba a unas quince cuadras de distancia de donde estábamos, y yo seguía gritando, aunque me doliera la garganta, aunque me quedara sin aire, aunque perdiera mi voz.

_Alguien…  
Alguien me escuchará, estoy seguro._

Caminé una cuadra de distancia del callejón y nada, ni el viento respondía a mi desespero. Me sentí tan impotente, tan frustrado; el costado de Yuu, por más que lo apretara contra mí, aún sangraba. Podía sentir cómo mi polera se manchaba de su sangre y se pegaba contra mi piel, que se sentía más y más helada con cada paso que daba.

_¿Y mi fuerza?_

Sin siquiera reconocer un signo previo, mis piernas flaquearon y con un fuerte temblor me hicieron caer sobre mis rodillas. Mierda, cómo dolió…

_Mi corazón… me duele tanto…_

Me reacomodé como pude intentando calmar el dolor. En ese minuto no lo podía ver, por razones obvias, pero estaba seguro que me había raspado las rodillas, hasta sentía el pantalón roto. Aunque eso era lo de menos… Reacomodé entre mis brazos a Yuu, acurrucándolo y arrullándolo. No sé cuándo empezó, pero recién me había dado cuenta de que mi cuello estaba mojado y no por mi sudor sino que por las lágrimas de _mi hermoso clavito_. Lloraba en silencio, sin gimotear o sollozar. Sólo lloraba.

_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, mi amor…?_

—Lo siento… -pronunció de repente con su voz congestionada por las lágrimas- esto… es mi culpa, no debí…

—Shh… Tranquilo, Yuu, tú no hiciste nada malo. Te pidieron ayuda y tú la diste, no fue algo malo –susurré contra su oído, acariciando su cabeza-, tú no hiciste nada malo.

—Pero… -gimoteó moviéndose un poco para verme a los ojos. Sus bellos ojos cobrizos ahogados en toda esa pena y miedo que sentía- si te hubiera hecho caso no estaríamos en esta situación…

—No digas eso, yo… yo estaba siendo egoísta, sólo quería llegar a nuestra casa, hacer como si esa mujer nunca se nos hubiese acercado pidiendo ayuda y quedarme contigo. Soy un egoísta, estoy dispuesto a dejar que el mundo explote sólo para estar otros cinco minutos contigo. Tú no, tú hiciste lo que cualquier otra persona buena hubiera hecho y fuiste a ayudar. Es por ese corazón tan bueno que tienes que no quiero perderte. Por favor, Yuu, _mi hermoso_ _clavito_ –besé con todo mi amor su frente y me quedé así un rato aspirando su aroma-, deja de pensar así y concéntrate en resistir. Yo encontraré a alguien que te ayude. Se positivo. Confía en este egoísta que sólo vela por tu bien.

—Kanade… -gimoteó con su voz tan gastada y angustiada, necesitando tomar aire para continuar- De verdad que lo siento, _clavito_…

Me quedé un rato así. Deposité mil y un besos en su frente, recuperando la energía que me faltaba. Sus palabras arrepentidas y su triste voz me ayudaron tanto, no puedo rendirme, no puedo dejarme vencer por el miedo.

_Yuu me necesita…_

Me mentalicé: Yuu sobrevivirá a este desafortunado evento a como dé lugar. Y así me reencontré con la fuerza para enderezarme. Lo besé superficialmente en los labios murmurando un suave "_Todo estará bien_" y volví a caminar. En ese preciso momento, sólo pensaba una cosa…

_No te mueras, Yuu…_

La mano con la cual Yuu aún se aferraba de mi polera fue perdiendo poco a poco su firmeza hasta que llegó a resbalar. Sólo había avanzado cuadra y media desde la última vez que lo escuché hablar. Ahora sí, mi cuerpo definitivamente se heló desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta el último cabello de mi cabeza. Lo reacomodé para poder verlo a los ojos, descubriendo una mirada perdida y su respiración mucho más jadeante que antes.

—¿Yuu, estás bien? –mi voz… definitivamente mi voz tembló al salir de mis labios ante la sola idea de que lo había perdido.

—Me siento… muy cansado… -susurró en un hilo de voz, casi que cerrando los ojos.

—¿Yuu? Oye, Yuu, no te duermas, resiste, nos quedan sólo doce cuadras hasta la avenida principal.

—Kanade… me duele… -sus ojos no se iluminaban, parecía como si el mar de su vida se fuera derramando de ellos de a poco y amenazando con dejarlo vacío.

_No, Yuu… no, mi amor… mi clavito…  
Tú eres fuerte, incluso más fuerte que yo, aunque no me guste reconocerlo._

—Tranquilo, mi amor, nos falta poco, son sólo doce cuadras. Mira, ahora son once y media. Resiste, por favor, yo sé que tú puedes…

Los ojos de Yuu ya no tenían al miedo o desespero impregnados en su brillo, simplemente ya no brillaban. Se acurrucó contra mi cuello nuevamente y no se quiso mover más.

Mi consuelo, mi único y cruel consuelo: su respiración, bastante disminuida, me cosquilleaba la garganta.

_Mantente así, sólo un poco más.  
Son sólo once cuadras…_

El miedo terminó por apoderarse de mí. Sí, Yuu seguía respirando, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo más? No pude evitar ese pánico que escapa de mi garganta, desgarrando mi voz.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! Alguien… ¡Alguien que me ayude, por favor!

No había respuesta. No había voces. No había pasos. No había ruido. Era sólo mi voz, mis pasos y la respiración de Yuu. Podría jurar que con cada paso más suave se hacía y que su sangre bajaba por mi pierna.

_Vamos, son sólo diez cuadras, ya falta poco…_

Tal como la tela de mi polera hacía un par de cuadras, la tela de mis pantalones se fue pegando a mi piel.

_Nueve cuadras y media, ya falta menos…_

—¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Se está muriendo! ¡Por favor!

Con cada grito mi voz se iba quebrando más y más, pero la respiración de Yuu se sentía tan débil que eso era lo de menos.

_Ya son sólo nueve cuadras, nos falta menos, Yuu…_

—¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor! ¡Se está muriendo! ¡Que acaso nadie me escucha!

_No sé qué hacer… Yuu…  
Yuu, por favor, resiste un poco, ya son ocho cuadras…_

Seguí gritando con desespero, casi sin aliento:

—¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! ¡Incendio! ¡Violador! ¡Robo! ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!

Ya no puedo respirar bien, me duele la garganta y mis piernas vuelven a perder la fuerza. Pero Yuu es quien necesita ayuda, tengo que conseguirla de alguna manera.

_Después de todo, quedan siete cuadras y tres cuartos…_

Mierda, mis piernas ya se están entumeciendo. Sólo un poco más, Yuu necesita un poco más. Por favor, resiste, mi amor.

_Quedan siete cuadras y media, resiste…_

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Se está muriendo! ¡Hay que salvarlo, por favor!

_Son siete cuadras y un cuarto más… sólo eso…_

—¡Por favor! ¡No quiero que muera! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien!

_Siete cuadras… finalmente sólo faltan siete…_

—¿Sucede algo? –finalmente, escuché a alguien preguntar a lo lejos.

_Peor es nada, Yuu. Otras seis cuadras y tres cuartos, y estaremos bien…_

—¡Por favor! ¡Llame a una ambulancia! ¡Se está muriendo! ¡Ayúdelo, por favor!

Pasos. Escucho unos pasos aproximarse a nosotros…

_¿Ves, Yuu? Ya falta menos…  
Sólo seis cuadras y media más para que llegue la ayuda._

Alguien, no sé quién, ya no recuerdo su rostro, sólo recuerdo que alguien me sujetó por los hombros, deteniéndome. Creo que había alguien más detrás de él.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, ayúdelo! ¡Se está desangrando! –grité a la persona que me sostenía por los hombros lo más fuerte que pude.

_Sólo seis cuadras y un cuarto más, Yuu…_

—Tranquilícese, señor, ya viene una ambulancia.

_¿Escuchaste, Yuu? La ambulancia ya está en camino.  
Sólo seis cuadras más y estarás a salvo…_

—¡Lo apuñalaron! Por favor, hay que hacer algo… el sangrado no para…

—Cálmese, por favor. Mire, tenemos un botiquín de primeros auxilios –dijo mostrándomelo en efecto.

_Bien, Yuu, aquí está la ayuda…  
Y sólo nos quedan cinco cuadras y tres cuartos…  
¿Ves que falta menos?_

Lentamente caí de rodillas nuevamente, pero ahora con el consuelo de que al fin alguien escuchó mis gritos. Una de esas personas me ayudó a soltar a Yuu, pero sólo un poco. Hasta que no llegara la ambulancia, él no se iría de mi lado. Sobre mis piernas, uno de los hombres le subió la polera para ver de dónde salía tanta sangre.

_Oh, no…  
Mi amor…_

Lo que mis ojos vieron me sacó un grave llanto. Su costado izquierdo tenía múltiples cortes, en distintos ángulos y quién sabe profundidad. Solté sus piernas y lo abracé por los hombros, pegué mi rostro a su cuello y lloré amargamente repitiendo su nombre.

_Falta poco, mi amor, muy poco.  
Cinco cuadras y un cuarto, Yuu…  
Por favor, resiste un poco más…  
Sólo un poco más, por favor…_

No escuché otra palabra de estas personas, no sé si fue porque de verdad no dijeron más o porque ya no escuchaba nada, yo sólo esperaba a que alguien salvara a _mi clavito_.

_Cinco cuadras, Yuu, ya sabes…_

No sé por cuánto rato lloré, sólo sé que mantuve su rostro contra el mío. Sus ojos estaban entre abiertos, pero no se movían, su color cobrizo ya casi no lo podía reconocer en ellos. Pero respiraba, de su boca entre abierta salía su aliento, muy suave y pausado, pero respiraba al fin y al cabo.

_Cuatro cuadras y media, mi amor…_

Estas personas hicieron un gesto que no entendí y sólo negué con la cabeza, no sé qué querían, pero no me alejarían de mi Yuu. Ya, cuando la ambulancia llegó sólo me quedaban los rastros de mi llanto. Un médico llegó corriendo a mí e hizo el gesto de tomar a Yuu. Otra vez, tuve la fuerza para levantarme sin querer soltarlo.

—Ayúdelo… por favor…

_Tres cuadras, sólo tres cuadras…_

Me ayudaron a ponerlo en la camilla de la ambulancia… aunque más bien me dejaron creer que lo dejaba. Uno me tomó por el brazo e intentó llevar a otro lado, pero yo quería quedarme con Yuu y se los hice saber.

—Él está herido, lo apuñalaron… por favor…

_Dos cuadras y media…_

Los doctores me tomaron, no sé cómo me empezaron a curar y con una aguja lograron calmarme.

—Señor, está muy alterado, necesita descansar…

Y eso fue lo último que escuché por esa noche, les di una última mirada confundida a los médicos y sólo pude balbucear algo breve mientras miraba a mi Yuu.

—Mi amor… por favor… no dejen que se muera mi amor…

_Y a sólo una cuadra de distancia, ya no supe más…_

Luego de que mis ojos se cerraron sentí que me perdía en una pesadilla horrible. Soñé como si viviera toda una eternidad sin Yuu a mi lado. Soñé cómo sería la vida sin él y lo peor de ese sueño es que nada cambiaba, todo parecía tan normal, como si él nunca hubiera existido, pero yo era el único que sentía su ausencia. Aunque revisara mi teléfono no lo encontraba entre mis contactos, aunque fuera a su departamento una señora desconocida me habría la puerta desconociendo su nombre y aunque hablara con sus amigos de instituto ellos hablaban como si su existencia nunca hubiera sido real. Pero yo lo sabía, yo era el único que sabía de su existencia y era el único que sufría su ausencia.

Y despertar, despertar en esa exasperante habitación blanca con aroma a medicamentos fue casi tan horrible como la pesadilla. Lo único que veía era el color blanco del lugar. Estaba solo, completamente solo y lloraba con terror por mi pesadilla. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó cuando una enfermera acompañada de un doctor me felicitó por mí despertar, pero no me podía sentir ni feliz ni afortunado como ellos decían que debía sentirme. Me revisaron y me señalaron todas las curaciones que tuvieron que realizarme para luego contarme lo que tanto quería escuchar, pero no tenía la voz para preguntarlo.

Gracias a los doctores supe que tan enigmática era nuestra relación. Justo cuando creí que lo había perdido todo, que lo había perdido para siempre, los doctores, no, _la vida_ me bendijo con la mejor noticia que mi angustiado corazón quería recibir.

Estaba vivo… _mi hermoso y único clavito_ estaba vivo. En observaciones, pero vivo y esperándome.

Le exigí a los doctores que me llevaran con él y después de una tortuosa espera de veinte minutos lo logré. Me metieron usando una silla de ruedas a su habitación y dejaron a un lado de su cama. De inmediato vi lo pálido que estaba y lo cansados que estaban sus ojos, pero en cuanto me vio su hermosa sonrisa y su brillante mirada me saludaron, aunque gruñó del dolor al intentar sentarse.

A su lado, me acarició el rostro y limpió de las lágrimas que derramaba mientras yo tomaba como podía su mano, aferrándome a ella y besándola.

—Mi Yuu… mi Yuu… -recuerdo que lloraba con la voz rasposa, así me quedó después de tanto gritar por ayuda.

Él sólo me acarició la cabeza, también llorando de emoción.

—_Mi clavito_… _mi hermoso clavito…_

Ese día no pudimos hacer mucho los dos, sólo tomarnos de las manos y mirarnos por largo rato en silencio. Sentimos nuestros corazones romperse cuando la enfermera me llevó de regreso a mi habitación, pero tuvimos el consuelo de que nos permitieron pasar todo el día siguiente juntos.

Mientras ambos estuvimos internados en el hospital, compartimos todo el tiempo posible, juntos y cuando nos dejaron volver a nuestros hogares lo obligué a quedarse quieto y que me dejara cuidarlo.

—¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? –le pregunté colocando la bandeja con nuestro desayuno sobre sus piernas y sentándome a su lado.

—Mejor que ayer, pero aún me duele mi costado.

—Y aún te dolerá. ¿Cuándo te iban a quitar los vendajes, en unas dos semanas más?

—Sí, más o menos. Hablando de eso, préstame tu brazo, tengo una idea –dijo tomándolo con cuidado mientras acomodaba entre sus dedos un lápiz tinta negro.

Mi brazo quedó sumamente herido después del ataque, no sólo por el pisotón de los asaltantes que me rompió la mano derecha sino que también se agravó el daño por haber cargado a Yuu en brazos. Los mismos doctores me preguntaron varias veces cómo fui capaz de soportar ese dolor y algunos hasta me decían que se me pudo haber entumecido el brazo del dolor, pero no sé, pienso que esa fue la fuerza del amor y cualquier fuerza divina que haya querido salvar a _mi clavito_ de morir.

—¿Qué vas a dibujar ahora? Tendré que pedir que me pongan otro yeso para que puedas seguir dibujando en mi brazo.

—No usaría tu yeso como cuaderno de dibujo si me compraras otro. Este es el peor momento para que se me acabara el que tenía. Quédate quieto –reclamó concentrándose en sus trazos.

—Ah, tan mandón como siempre, "_gordo_" –me reí mirando cómo sacaba la punta de su lengua, concentrado.

—Y tú tan quejón como siempre, "_debilucho_"… ¡Listo! –soltó mi brazo para que pudiera ver su nueva obra.

—¿"_Te amo, debilucho_"? ¿Y eso a qué viene, tonto?

—A nada en especial, sólo que alguien me hizo recordar tu poca fuerza.

—¡Oye! ¡Sí la tengo y lo sabes, _gordo_!

—Pues no lo recuerdo, estaba muy cansado para entender lo que sucedía.

Lo abracé por la cintura y lo apegué a mi cuerpo mientras reía por nuestra tonta riña de niños.

—Pero lo hice… te tomé entre mis brazos y te salvé, _clavito_. Me debes la vida, _tonto_… -besé su mejilla múltiples veces, manteniendo mi sonrisa.

—¿Te la debo, yo? –Se volteó para verme a los ojos, con esa sonrisa tan coqueta que siempre me mata- ¿Y cómo la puedo pagar?

—Entregándomela junto a tu corazón –dije de inmediato, sin desconectar nuestras miradas.

—¡Jajajajaja, no puedes ser más cursi! –rompió en una estruendosa carcajada, sujetándose de mis hombros.

—¡No te rías de mí, tonto! Es tu culpa que sea así –lo acerqué a mi cuerpo con cuidado.

Escuché su hermosa risa estallar en una carcajada más fuerte que la anterior y lo acompañé hasta que le dolió el costado, preocupándome de inmediato.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo acariciando su costado con cuidado y él tomando un poco del jugo de naranja que le preparé. Besé su hombro y susurré.

—No puedo esperar a que te mejores para hacerte el amor.

—Tonto… -se sonrojó de una manera tan tierna.

Y me miró… me miró con sus hermosas orbes castañas rojizas.

Es tan hermoso este chico que no sé cómo pude vivir sin él tantos años. Lo amo tanto. Y con todo lo que me costó tenerlo para ahora, después de casi perderlo, estar más unidos que un matrimonio real, casi como si nuestra tragedia hubiera sido nuestra ceremonia de compromiso. Desearía que nada hubiera pasado en realidad, así podría hacerlo mío cuantas veces quisiera.

_Mi hermoso clavito_… casi me muero por ti. Estoy tan feliz de que hayamos podido cruzar las quince cuadras y lo haya salvado.

_Ya llegamos, mi amor.  
Al fin podremos estar juntos por siempre.  
Eres el clavo que nadie sacará de mi corazón._

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

_A/N: Sus review me harán feliz, sobre todo si logré tocar aunque sea un punto sensible en su corazón con este fic. Muchas gracias a todos y todas ^^_

**_Nota_**_: __Hice que la pareja se llamaran entre sí "clavito" para que tuvieran una forma original de llamarse uno al otro. Onda, en vez de decirse "gordo/a" o "amor" o "querido", tienen "clavito" para ellos solos._

_Se me ocurrió eso por un motivo un tantito personal... Los que leyeron "¿Qué importa si somos algo más?" (fic original publicado en mundoyaoi y fictionpress, además de en mi blog personal en agosto del año pasado) deberían saber que hace poco se me murió una de mis tres mascotas. Pues cuando se murió mi perrita, la segunda más vieja estaba muy enferma, todos pensabamos que se nos iba a morir ella y no la que era mía, pero bueno. Uno de esos días, mientras estaba pasando un momento con ella las dos solas, la abracé con cuidado (estaba tan decaída con su enfermedad que ni reaccionó a mi gesto) y llorando le recordé cuanto la quería y qué tan importante era en mi vida y en la de mi familia (sí, tenía 20 años y estaba llorando como una nena de cinco años, pero ni verguenza me da admitirlo). Entre lágrimas y lágrimas me encontré llamandola, "mi clavito", no sé porqué, sólo salió de mis labios y de verdad que desde que lo escuché, me encantó._

_Hay un cuento donde a un niño se le pide que cada que sea grosero con alguien clave en una tabla (no me acuerdo exactamente cómo era el cuento ahora, pero esa era más o menos la idea) un clavo y luego de un tiempo le dicen que los vaya sacando a medida que sea amable y bueno con los que lo rodean. El día que todos los clavos fueron retirados le explicaron al niño que el corazón de las personas era como esa tabla, por cada palabra o gesto mal intensionado que realizara dañaría a los corazones de otras personas (eso causaba cada clavo) y que aunque intentara corregir el error (quitar los clavos) la marca quedaría (el agujero en la tabla por cada clavo)._

_Acordándome de ello pensé que así también podía ser el amor. Entre más ames, más profundo se clavará el clavo, y aunque un clavo saque otro clavo la marca quedará. Así lo pensé con mi mascota, que aunque muriera, ella seguiría en mi memoria y ningún otro perro podría reemplazarla, y luego lo apliqué con los enigmáticos y como esta pareja es de invención casi mía y de LiNi.02 me pareció justo que usara esa expresión con ellos. Es mi detalle personal para esta hermosa pareja._

_Y toda esta explicación porque LiNi.02 se preguntaba porqué "clavito" en el one-shot anterior xD_


End file.
